The objective of the present invention is to satisfy a current urgent need for a simple, practical and economically feasible means to protect the public from the sometimes disastrous results of tampering with non-prescription medicines and the like prior to their purchase by innocent customers.
More particularly, it is an object of the invention to avoid making the solution to the above problem so difficult and awkward that the benefits become largely lost, as a practical matter, because the public simply will not accept the inconveniences which arise from the solution of the problem.
Other specific objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description .